Cloud computing has increased in popularity as more applications and data services are being managed remotely on a server rather than locally on a client. For example, cloud systems are often used to store files and host applications for users. A cloud system may include many servers to perform these storage and hosting functions. Each server in a cloud system can be referred to as a node. Users can connect to the cloud system via the Internet (such as for a public cloud) or some other network (such as for a private cloud) using their own computing devices, such as personal computers, smart phones, or the like.